


nothing left to lose

by fagocitiruyu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagocitiruyu/pseuds/fagocitiruyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлзу горько до такой степени, что все увечья нанесенные Джерардом больше не болят.<br/>Стайлз чувствует то, чего так боялся долгие годы: он чувствует, как Лидия подыхает у него внутри. И это гораздо больнее, чем безнадежная влюбленность, которая занимала добрую часть его жизни.<br/>Наверное, со стороны все выглядит иначе. Впрочем, ему плевать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing left to lose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maricon_lanero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/gifts).



 

 

**nothing left to lose**

  
  
Лидия обнимает Джексона. И говорит, что все еще любит его.  
Ключ звонко ударяется о бетонный пол.  
Скотт смотрит на Стайлза так, как будто у того рак с метастазами и надежды больше нет. Скотт удерживает его за руку.  
Стайлзу очень горько в это секунду. Скотт, наверное, это чувствует.  
Все-таки он его друг. Все-таки он оборотень.  
Стайлзу горько до такой степени, что все увечья нанесенные Джерардом больше не болят.  
Стайлз чувствует то, чего так боялся долгие годы: он чувствует, как Лидия подыхает у него внутри. И это гораздо больнее, чем безнадежная влюбленность, которая занимала добрую часть его жизни.  
Наверное, со стороны все выглядит иначе. Впрочем, ему плевать.  
  
  
«Где Джерард?» – доносится откуда-то из внешнего мира. Это, наверное, Питер. Или Эллисон. Стайлз пропустил этот момент. Всем понятно, что он не мог далеко уйти. И вряд ли он сможет выжить. Только вот «вряд ли» мало кого устраивает из присутствующих. «Джерард ничем не пахнет», – говорят оборотни. – «Придется разделиться».  
  
Они разбиваются на отряды, чтобы прочесать лес. Все участвуют, кроме Лидии и Джексона. Они уезжают куда-то, и никто не торопится их обвинять. Стайлзу хотелось бы возразить, но.  
  
Скотт и Эллисон идут на восток. Те, кто остались в стае Дерека, берут на себя запад и юг. Стайлз и Крис отправляются на север.  
  
Стайлз не успевает понять, как в его руках оказывается фонарик. Спрашивать не хочется. Говорить тоже. Крис отличный напарник, потому что он тоже молчит. Крису, пожалуй, паршивее всех. Стайлз понимает это, даже несмотря на кровавое месиво из умирающих чувств и надежд, которые тлеют у него внутри. А, возможно, как раз поэтому он понимает это, как никто другой.  
  
Стайлзу хотелось бы, чтобы Джерард был мертв. Или чтобы его нашел любой другой отряд. Но когда они выдвинулись в путь, он уже как-то заранее знал, что чудес не бывает.  
  
Луч света от фонаря вонзается аккурат в лицо Джерарда, который, щурясь, прикрывает глаза рукой. Он все еще пытается отползти. Живучий ублюдок. Впрочем, другими они обычно и не бывают.  
  
Крис подходит к телу своего отца и переворачивает его ногой. Джерард хрипит, и на лице появляется оскал. Он все еще способен смеяться. Крис целится в него из пистолета. Его рука не дрожит. По лицу нельзя понять, что он чувствует в эту минуту. Крис вообще не из тех, кого легко прочитать.  
  
Он медлит некоторое время, разглядывая человека на земле. Возможно, он ждет каких-то слов. Возможно, он хочет услышать хотя бы «Прости». Джерард, продолжая хрипеть, поднимает покрытую черной жижей руку. И Крис стреляет. Стайлз не успевает отвернуться и видит, как пуля входит прямо между глаз. Черная жидкость струится по переносице и медленно капает в траву. Стайлз уверен, что после укуса цвет крови Джерарда никак не изменился. Что он был таким всегда.  
  
Смог бы Стайлз однажды вот так же убить своего отца?  
«Никогда», – мигает в голове лампочка.  
«Ни за что», – вторит ей другая.  
  
И теперь ему даже страшно думать, на что еще способен Крис Арджент.  
Крис-я-убил-свою-жену.  
Крис-я-убил-своего-отца.  
Крис-я-сейчас-сожгу-его-тело.  
  
Он действительно поджигает тело: брызгает керосином из небольшой фляги, выливает все содержимое до последней капли на одежду, чиркает спичкой. И загорается пламя. Старик воняет жжеными костями. Стайлза вот-вот стошнит. Он усаживается на землю. Похоже, Крис неверно понимает этот жест, потому что просто садится рядом. Стайлз думает о том, что все происходящее выглядит как какой-то дурацкий фильм про психопатов, один из которых поджог своего отца, чтобы погреться от костра.  
  
– Как ты? – вдруг спрашивает Крис, и Стайлзу очень не хочется отвечать.  
  
– А ты? – эхом отзывается он.  
  
Крис ухмыляется. Или кривит губы. Или черт знает, что он делает и что это значит.  
Крис разворачивает лицо к Стайлзу, и его серые выцветшие глаза заглядывают, кажется, в самую душу. В которой теперь ничего не осталось. В которой все выгорает вместе с Джерардом.  
  
– Из тебя мог бы получиться неплохой охотник. Ты не думал об этом? – произносит он, отрешенно глядя на то, как языки пламени медленно пожирают бездыханное тело.  
  
– Думал, – честно признается Стайлз.  
  
– И что ты решил?  
  
– Я не хочу.  
  
– Из-за Скотта?  
  
– Нет. Я просто не хочу, чтобы кодекс или полнолуния лишали меня возможности поступать правильно.  
  
Крис просто кивает. Тут больше нечего добавить.  
  
– Давай напьемся? – предлагает вдруг Стайлз.  
  
Он не уверен, что хотел это сказать. Он не уверен, что хочет напиваться. Он совсем не уверен, что хочет напиваться в такой компании.  
  
– Давай, – пожимает плечами Крис, и его лицо снова ничего не выражает.  
  
Через какое-то время вдалеке слышатся голоса. Не учуять разносящуюся вонь, наверное, просто невозможно.  
  
– Далеко же он забрался, – замечает кто-то из пришедших.  
  
Теперь это сборище напоминает Стайлзу другой род фильмов, где людей сжигают ради хорошего урожая.  
  
Когда от Джерарда остается лишь горсть пепла все разбредаются по машинам.  
  
– Мне нельзя в бар, – напоминает Стайлз. – Мой отец шериф.  
  
– Мы поедем в другое место. Мы там частенько напивались, когда были в твоем возрасте.  
  
Вот оно как. Оказывается, Крис тоже был молод когда-то.  
  
Скотт соглашается позаботиться о джипе и не задает лишних вопросов. Стайлз вручает ему ключи и идет за Крисом к его машине.  
  
Через десять минут они проносятся мимо таблички «Добро пожаловать в Бикон Хиллс». Почему-то Стайлзу становится легче дышать.  
  
***  
  
Крис заказывает двойной виски и осушает стакан залпом, даже не поморщившись. Потом втягивает воздух через зубы и хлопает по барной стойке. Его стакан наполняют вновь. Интересно, как он собирается садиться за руль? Хотя какая разница.  
  
Стайлз смотрит в свой стакан, сталкивает льдинки зубочисткой. Приятный звук: глухой, холодный. Он делает глоток и оглядывает бар. Приятное место. Приглушенный свет, гулкие удары бильярдных шаров, музыка, которую не надо перекрикивать.  
  
Первые три стакана они выпивают молча. Бармен также молча делает свою работу. Наверное, он уже черти сколько занимается этим ремеслом. Бармены обычно болтливы. Они считают, что могут трепом решать чужие проблемы. И, наверное, втайне собой гордятся. Видимо, Крис и Стайлз выглядят настолько паршиво, что этот парень решил просто держаться подальше. Мало ли.  
  
Тепло медленно расползается по телу и холодные пальцы, сжимающие стакан в руке, постепенно теплеют.  
  
– Джек Дэниэл, наверняка, был отличным парнем, – кивает Стайлз, указывая взглядом на бутылку.  
  
Крис ухмыляется и осушает очередной стакан.  
  
Когда в голове становится немного пьяно, Стайлзу становится тягостно молчать. Потому что внутри очень пусто и бесцветно. Потому что сарказм – его единственная защита, которая не работает, когда молчишь. Но говорить ни о чем не хочется. Слова кажутся лишними, пустыми и ничего не значащими. Крис, наверное, тоже не из тех, кто привык делиться переживаниями. И Стайлз решает, что молча напиваться с Крисом, пожалуй, не так уж плохо.  
  
– Ты куда? – спрашивает он, когда Стайлз слезает со стула.  
  
– Отлить. Скоро вернусь. Закажи еще.  
  
***  
  
– ¿Cómo estás?* – обращается к нему плечистый парень, когда Стайлз выходит из уборной.  
  
– Mejor de todos, – на всякий случай отвечает тот, не совсем улавливая, к чему относился этот вопрос.  
  
Парень, улыбаясь, преграждает ему дорогу. Не похоже, чтобы он собирался устроить драку или что-то еще. Тем не менее, Стайлз по привычке делает шаг назад.  
  
– ¿Quieres acompañarme hoy? – вкрадчиво спрашивает мексиканец, окидывая Стайлза абсолютно бесстыдным взглядом с головы до ног.  
  
Вот оно значит как геи знакомятся друг с другом. Значит, он все-таки выглядит привлекательным для них.  
  
– У тебя все в порядке? – вмешивается Крис, подозрительно оглядывая незнакомца.  
  
– Все нормально, – кивает он Крису, и тот, пошатываясь плетется на место. – Otra vez, hombre, - Стайлз виновато пожимает плечами и пытается проскользнуть в двери.  
  
Парень снова хищно улыбается, хватает Стайлза за руку и засовывает в задний карман джинсов какой-то клочок бумаги.  
  
– Llámame un día, voy a esperar.  
  
– Sin falta, – врет Стилински и двигает назад к барной стойке.  
  
– Что он хотел? – интересуется Крис.  
  
– Ты не поверишь, – хмыкает Стайлз, отхлебывая из стакана.– Меня.  
  
Крис улыбается и оборачивается в надежде рассмотреть этого парня получше, но не находит его. Ну, и черт с ним. В голове уже крепко шумит от выпитого, и шарить взглядом по бару как-то совсем не хочется. Бармен доливает очередную порцию. Крис и Стайлз вряд ли бы смогли точно сказать, какая она по счету.  
  
Внезапно музыка становится громче, и весь зал практически погружается во тьму. Где-то позади них находится единственный полноценный источник света. Обернувшись, они замечают сцену, на которую никто из них не обратил внимания при входе.  
  
На сцене появляется девушка. Она медленно вышагивает в такт музыке. На ней откровенный наряд, который заводит гораздо сильнее, чем просто обнаженное тело. Стайлз чувствует, как его обдает горячей волной возбуждения.  
  
Виски уходит в два раза быстрее, чем раньше. Стайлз перестал просить лед около пяти стаканов назад. Наверное, завтра он будет крепко об этом жалеть. Но сейчас ему нет до этого никакого дела.  
  
Люди в баре занимают места, устраиваясь так, чтобы ничего не мешало обзору. Стайлз замечает того самого мексиканца, который поджидал его возле туалета. Он стоит слева от сцены, и его рука находится в заднем кармане джинсов некого худощавого парня. Стайлз ухмыляется и отпивает из стакана.  
  
Крис много раз видел стриптиз. И этот был первым, который действительно выглядел впечатляюще. Кто бы мог подумать, что в подобной дыре проходят такие шоу.  
  
Оторвать взгляд от сцены практически невозможно. Движения девушки напоминают не танец и даже не прелюдию. Она извивается и двигается так, что никто из присутствующих не смог бы оценить технику или отдельные элементы танца. Каждая ее поза, каждый изгиб, каждый поворот головы просто кричит о сексе, не позволяя думать ни о чем другом.  
  
Стайлз зачарованно смотрит на сцену, отчетливо ощущая тупую ноющую тяжесть внизу живота. Он укладывает руку на бедро Криса и крепко сжимает пальцы. Глаза Стайлза пьяные и шальные. Он еле ворочает языком.  
  
– Давай перепихнемся? – вполголоса предлагает он, влажно выдыхая в самое ухо. – У меня сейчас посинеют яйца.  
  
Крис прекрасно понимает Стайлза, потому что чувствует то же самое. Градус и количество выпитого в перемещает их на одну волну. Рука Стайлза на бедре делает происходящее еще более невыносимым. Он лениво поворачивает голову в сторону.  
  
– У меня тоже, – отвечает он. – Но…  
  
– Да всем насрать, – перебивает Стайлз, опережая его мысль, и тащит куда-то за руку.  
  
Пошатываясь и опираясь о стены, они добираются до сортира. Крис слабо соображает, что происходит. Его сознание застилает непреодолимое желание разрядки. В идеале, конечно, не со Стайлзом. Но в целом, это не самый худший вариант. Так, по крайней мере, ему кажется. А вообще-то ему уже похер.  
  
Стайлз толкает его в кабинку, и Крис делает по инерции несколько шагов назад, упираясь спиной в стену. Щелкнув замком, он шагает навстречу и вжимается в Криса всем телом. Щетина раздражает кожу над губой, но Стайлзу плевать. Его язык нагло и совершенно бесстыже гуляет во рту у Криса, руки которого умело и уверенно поглаживают напряженный член через ткань джинсов.  
  
Этого мало. Стайлзу слишком мало. Мало места, мало воздуха, мало чужих рук. Он вдруг понимает, что хочет Криса в себе.  
  
Они пытаются расстегнуть неподатливые штаны друг на друге. Получается хреново. Стайлз отшатывается в сторону. Крис вовремя подхватывает его, не давая упасть. Их губы снова схлестываются в поцелуй.  
  
Джинсы, наконец, поддаются и спускаются вниз вместе с бельем. Они прижимаются друг другу с каким-то животным остервенением. Стайлз растрахивает себя пальцами левой руки, сжимая в другой руке член Криса. Все это длится слишком долго. Стайлза ведет от выпитого, от желания, от рваного дыхания рядом, от рук Криса, плавно скользящих по его плоти. И от собственных пальцев.  
  
Стайлз переворачивается к Крису спиной, направляя в себя истекающий смазкой член. Крис обхватывает его за бедра, проталкивается внутрь. Поступательно, медленно, заставляя Стайлза выгибаться и тихонько постанывать. На самом деле Крис не пытается довести Стайлза до исступления. Просто кое-кто поторопился, и там по-прежнему немного узко.  
  
Движения Криса становятся все более резкими, и Стайлзу это определенно нравится. Даже несмотря на то, что каждый толчок сопровождается небольшой порцией боли. Это не имеет никакого значения. Потому что возбуждение и ощущения в целом перекрывают ее с головой. Он хватается за сливной бочок, чтобы удерживать равновесие. Он стонет, всхлипывает и совершенно не думает о том, что кто-то может услышать.  
  
Крис втрахивается в него сзади. Размеренно, механически двигает бедрами. Его движения больше напоминают спаривание диких животных, нежели акт любви. Впрочем, по сути, оно так и есть. Крис наблюдает за тем, как Стайлз двигается ему навстречу. Как член выскальзывает из его задницы и исчезает там вновь. Ему видно, как Стайлз дрочит свободной рукой. Как блядски приоткрыт его рот, пытающийся затолкнуть в легкие побольше воздуха. Как ошалело он облизывает губы.  
  
Крис крепче сжимает руки на бедрах и ускоряет темп.  
  
– De puta madre! – хрипит Стайлз и его тело начинает сотрясать мелкой дрожью.  
  
Крис чувствует, как сокращаются мышцы, как они отдаются пульсацией в его собственном теле, и кончает следом за ним, горячо и влажно.  
  
Некоторое время они, не меняя положения, просто пытаются отдышаться. Крис выскальзывает из Стайлза, отрывает несколько салфеток из рулона и вытирает ими свой член. Стайлз следует его примеру, убирая заодно капли спермы, стекающие по бедрам.  
  
Они натягивают штаны и как ни в чем не бывало выходят из кабины. Шоу как раз подходит к концу. Девушка по-прежнему бьется в экстазе на сцене. Но им уже нет до этого никакого дела. Два полных стакана дожидаются их на том же месте. Все-таки это отличное заведение. Бармен предупреждает, что скоро они закрываются, и спрашивает, не нужно ли им вызвать такси.  
  
– Нас заберут, – уверяет Стайлз и достает телефон.  
  
В ответной смс Скотт обещает оторвать Стайлзу голову, но тот ему, разумеется, не верит.  
  
Стайлз предлагает сыграть партейку-другую в пул, пока Маккол не заберет их из этого места. И Крис соглашается.  
  
Стайлз не особенно силен в бильярде. Особенно после такого количества виски. Но ему везет оба раза, потому что посреди партии Крис загоняет черный шар. Последнюю партию Стайлз проигрывает практически в сухую.  
  
Скотт отзванивается и говорит, что они с Эллисон уже подъезжают.  
  
Расплатившись, Крис со Стайлзом выходят из бара. Они висят на плече друг у друга и шумно приветствуют своих спасителей. Эллисон старательно прячет глаза. Почему-то ей очень неловко за отца. Скотту тоже неловко, только вот объяснять причину он не хочет даже самому себе. Крису и Стайлзу, в общем-то, плевать. Между плохо и хорошо им обоим сейчас скорее – никак. И это «никак» немного легче того, которое было вначале этого вечера. И этого более чем достаточно.  
  
Они забираются на заднее сидение и почти моментально проваливаются в сон под мирное мурлыканье мотора. Всю дорогу до Бикон Хиллс они тихонько посапывают, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Этой ночью им ничего не снится.  
  
**fin**


End file.
